


bad romance

by xiasm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dark storyline, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiasm/pseuds/xiasm
Summary: You’d spent a year seeking revenge for your missing sister, wasting your years of being a young adult killing anyone that got in the way.Using your beauty to get to the most dangerous man that’d been responsible for your sisters disappearance, Chrollo Lucilfer.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 14





	bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> warning before you began. this chapter will include mentions of gore, death, murder, graphic description of violence, knife play, blood kink, light bondage, choking, degradation, face slapping, and over all explicit sexual content. 
> 
> yikes. okay now that that’s out of the way...here’s some song suggestions to listen to while reading. 
> 
> Nature Trips - Eyedress  
> Both - Sidewalks and Skeletons  
> Tears In The Rain - The Weeknd  
> Stargirl Interlude - The Weeknd, Lana Del Ray  
> National Anthem (Demo) - Lana Del Rey  
> Twenty Eight- The Weeknd
> 
> Alright , we’re done with that. Now enjoy this story!

The night was cold, the sky dark and the only light source being the pale moonlight. A silent night. Though, the red-bottomed heels below your feet were the only noise in a mile radius. 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. 

Each step after the other made a melody that rang in your ears, your linear diamond earrings added a silent jingle that only you could hear. Your red stained lips pursed as the crisp air whistled in your ears. 

Gusts of wind hitting your bare legs, and traveling up your black trench coat. You jerked at the sudden feeling of raw air nipping at your thighs, closer and closer to your laced covered crotch.

You kept a stoic expression, clutching your purse closer to your ribs. The music your heels and earrings were making were no longer alone. Faint steps made your ears perk, you held your breath to make sure you’d hadn’t been making the tune yourself.

It’d had too late for anyone to be out. The sky was the darkest as ever, and the air bit your skin with every movement you made. However, this had been a routine. Travel alone till you hear the steps. You entered a dark alleyway, and just as you assumed, the steps followed. 

Your red lips pulled into a smirk, slowly you turned, “Can I help you?” 

Silence. He laid against to wall, head arched and arms crossed. He’d been too far to notice anything else beside his silhouette. You hummed at the man, in response he strutted your way. 

His eyes glowed a dark yellow under the moonlight, half-lidded with lust. His defined and sharp features hid shadows beneath them. His skin as pale as the moon, his waist slim but arms muscular. The closer he inched towards you, his body cascaded over yours. And his most noticeable feature of all, a star under his right eye, and a tear drop under his left.

“You’re a whore, right?” He hummed, his voice seductive. He’d been following you for one reason, and that was to take you back to his room. Spread your legs, lay in between them and do whatever he’d wanted to your body. 

With narrowed eyes, you clenched your jaw. You were a whore. A whore for revenge you’ve been seeking for about a year now. Though hearing it come out of someone’s mouth made your blood boil. Stay calm and composed, act like a lady. They fall on their knees for that. 

Although the words were degrading, your attention had piqued by them rolling off the mans tongue. A permanent smirk was etched in his pale, thin lips. Then he came closer. The scent of his arousal traveling through your nostrils. 

He peered over your shoulder, taking a long whiff of your scent. His eyes rolled back, “What is that? Starflower?” He purred, slipping a hand to your waist and pulling you to his chest. 

Your smirk grew deeper, placing a hand on his chest to put some distance between you two, “Where are you staying?” Staring deep into his golden eyes, you softened yours. Leaving your mouth slightly agape to give him the smallest peek of your tongue.

“Heaven’s arena, darling.” His cold hand ran up your neck, fingers nails grazing the back of your neck as his thumb found your chin. He grip on your chin grew tight. His eyes glossed with desire. He could eat you up right there. Fuck you against a red-bricked wall, back arched and his fingers piercing through your skin. It’s turned him on even more that someone could catch you both with his cock buried deep inside you in the dark, cold night.

‘Heavens arena,’ You thought. 

You bit your cheek, seductively looking down at the mans chest, your eyes traveling up to his eyes. You cocked you head to the side, shaking his hand off your chin, “Why haven’t you started walking then?” 

—

Please them. 

Leaning against the marbled sink, you began to fix your lipstick. Wiping the corners of your lips with your finger tips, pursing your lips once more before leaving the bathroom. 

The mirror spread across the wall, a brushed bronze lined the edges. The floor to ceiling mirror stopped in front of a deep bath, matching bronze faucets. You inspected the mirror. Small handprints smudged against the mirror, and above that was one single handprint. This time it was much larger than the ones below it. 

You scoffed to yourself before walking out of the bathroom, heels clicking against the tiles before being silenced by the carpeted bedroom. In front of you sat the red haired man, his legs crossed and hands deep inside your purse. Within his hands, he pulled out a dagger. Your dagger. He ran his fingers along the rose design at the end, feeling between the crevices of each petal. 

“Why are you looking inside my purse?” You rushed over to him, your breath hitched at the sight. Quickly, you composed yourself back to your stoic expression. Snatching his wrist and gripping hard in attempt to take the dagger away from him, his hand latched onto yours.

Without hesitation, he wiggled his wrist free from yours. He was strong, he didn’t even have to try. His grip on your wrist tightened, burning the skin beneath, making you slightly wince, “Be careful, Dear, or you’re going to hurt yourself.” He chuckled lowly, “Or is that what you like, hmm?”

Your heartbeat had quickened. How could you be so stupid to leave you purse out. Stay composed. You shook your comments off your shoulders. No man could see you nervous, and this man wasn’t gonna stop you from that, “Do you like that?” 

Immediately, his eyes flashed before you, he darted his tongue across his lips, leaving them pink and wet, “I’m a sadomasochist, sweetheart.” He hummed, placing the dagger beside his legs, uncrossing them while grasping onto your waist and pulling you between them. You watched him do so, looking down at his legs and the very apparent tent in his pants. 

You averted your eyes back to his. He leaned forward, once again smelling your aroma, “You know how many men can be seduced by your scent?” He purred, rubbing circles against your coat with his thumbs, “Dangerous men.” 

“I can handle them?”

“Really?” His eyebrows raised. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the dagger, pointing the sharp edge towards you and picking up the belt that kept you covered, “Then why is this still on?” He hummed again, gritting his teeth as he continued to keep himself under control, “May I?”

Let their hands roam.

You nodded your head, pursing your lips. Once again, a man sat before you. Fingers undoing the belt on your coat, and after that the buttons. 

He groaned as his erection grew from the sight of your lingerie, leaning back a little, he slightly bucked his hips. Curiously, you reached to untuck his loose shirt. Fingers hooking the soft cotton, exposing his hard abs.

“Get on my lap.” He grunted darkly. You obeyed, dainty fingers gripping his shoulders and you pushed him into the bed, your thighs clenching his waist as you lowered yourself onto his lap. As soon as your ass hit his crotch, his cock grew harder than a rock. 

“You’re awfully aroused by having me just sit on your lap,” You hummed, running your hands back under his shirt, feeling the crevices of his abs, “Did you get hard just by the sight of a half-nude women?” He groaned as your hands reached his neck, your cherry wine colored nails trailing his adam’s apple. You leaned closer to his face, his lips just inches from yours, your free hand reaching down your thigh to grab the dagger attached to your black laced garter. This one had St. Peter’s cross as the handle, allowing your grip to be tighter than the one already laying on the bed. 

You rapidly pulled the dagger from the garter, your grip hard to get the job done fast. As the dagger was just inches away from the mans neck, his palm stoped it before it can graze his neck. “Fuck.” You muttered to yourself. 

“You, Bitch!” He yelled loudly. The dagger had pierced through his palm, and yet, he moaned despite the excruciating pain he was feeling. You froze in place, quickly trying to pull the dagger out from his palm, “No, we’re not stopping here.” 

You’re stronger than them. 

You grunted trying to pull the dagger, but he was quick to flip you onto your back, pinning you into the fluffy white sheets. You gasped for air as his uninjured hand pinned you down, his entire body weight pushing down on you.

“Are your trying to fucking kill me, little one? Huh?” He shook you, your finger nails etching crescent moons into his hand. His nostrils flared as he brought the steel end of the dagger to his teeth, with hesitation he pulled out the dagger from his palms, another moan rolling off his tongue. 

You squirmed within his hands as the feeling of warm blood fell onto your belly, rolling down to your laced panties, “Fuck you.” You finally spat out attempting to knee him in his stomach, he quickly pinned your thighs down with his knees.

“We’ll do that later, but for now I’m gonna need you to answer my question.” His grip on your neck grew tighter, you’d already felt the bruises bloom underneath the pads of his fingers. You shook your head again, with that, he cocked his head to the side, “Fine then, we’ll do this the hard way.” 

The hard way?

He sighed in disappointment, flipping you onto your belly and pinning your head into the mattress. You grunted as he aggressively pulled your coat off and throwing it across the bedroom, “I’m going to tease you with my cock until you speak. Is that fine with you, hun?” 

They’ll have their way. You’ll never know for yourself if you’ll actually be satisfied in the process. 

This man who was leaned against your body, grabbing onto your waist and lifting your ass in the air, had made your stomach churn. Somehow, you’d been aching for it. You’d kept yourself composed for so long. You’d failed at killing him. Maybe giving him access to your body would allow you to have another chance. 

He’ll be lost if you wrapped yourself around him, rocking your hips in ways that’d make him go insane. Waiting till he moaned with pleasure, eyes rolling to the back to the his head. Then, you’ll have the chance to stab him in the heart. Your plan was perfect. 

“Yes, daddy.” You let out a soft moan, shaking your ass in the air, rubbing it against his crotch. His low chuckles made goosebumps run along your spine, along with his snickering came the jingles of his pants falling to the floor. The sound of a soft shirt right after. 

With his bloodied hand, he hooked onto your wrists, wrapping them tightly with a sticky substance, “We need to make sure you won’t leave.” He tapped your wrists with his hands. Your hands jerked against the bed frame, in attempt to pull them out of, but from whatever strong substance he wrapped them in, they didn’t budge. This makes things harder.

“Now,” He moved your panties aside. Your breath hitched from the sudden cold air blowing at your cunt, “We’re you trying to kill me?” He purred, a finger swiftly moving past your slick. 

You sucked air through your teeth, your tummy spinning and twirling. Your pussy ached for more. How could your own body betray you? “Yes.” You let out with a moan, knowing it was the only way to arouse the man enough to allow you on top of him. 

“Good, good girl.” He cooed. Then another finger ran across your cunt, his bloody hand pushing your chest into the bed. Your cunt glistened under the lights in his room, becoming wetter from his aggressive touch on your back, “Why were you going to kill me?” 

The only way you were going to be able to kill this guy was by being above him, “I’m not actually a prostitute.” Finally, you let the words fall from your mouth, “Wealthy men take me to their homes, I kill them and I take their money.” That is half of it. 

Do not let them learn the truth. 

“Have you fucked any of them?” He purred into your ear, neck against your shoulder, vibrating deeply from his words. And without a single warning, he pushed his middle finger into your pussy. 

The sudden intrusion made you moan aloud, your cunt aching from the pain of the pale man shoving his lanky finger inside you, “Ah~fuck. None!” You shouted into the pillow, “None of them.” This time you calmed yourself, chest rising and falling, hands shaking and mouth agape.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath deeply, “You a virgin?” He pumped his finger out, then shoving it back into your tight pussy with blitz. 

You back arched in response, you calm facade no longer visible. Catching your breath, you prepared yourself to respond, but he beat your to it. His index finger ran circles onto your stiffened clit, making you inhale a sharp breath through your teeth, “No-shit-I’m not a virgin.”

Liar.

You ached for his touch, rocking your hips backwards to feel his fingers make some type of friction along your cunt. 

He laughed darkly in satisfaction, “Look at you,” He leaned against your body, head in the crook of your neck and lips grazing the shell of your ear, “You’ve submitted to me, little one.” His slick tongue ran along your ear, he moaned in your ear before removing his entire body from yours. 

You groaned from the sudden absence of his body on you and his fingers on your pussy. Then, his large hands grabbed you hips, the tip of his dick rubbing against your wet cunt, spreading pre-cum along your slit. 

And without a warning, he shoved himself inside you. You screamed into the mattress, his cock penetrated right through you. He was above the average size. Lengthy, completely filling you up. You were left panting, your nails digging into your palms. Beads of sweat forming along your hairline from the amount of pain and pleasure you’d been feeling. 

He sucked air between his teeth, “God, you’re so fuckin’ wet and-mmh-tight.” He moaned, fingers digging deeper into your hips as he pulled out to buck his hips back into you, pushing you into the mattress even more. 

“F-fuck, that hurts.” You moaned out loudly from the excruciating pain of his cock burying deep inside you. The tip kissed your cervix, his cock rubbing against your walls. In response to the pain, your walls wrapped tighter around his dick from the immense pain. 

The man above you moaned aloud, not an ounce of shame noticeable from his erotic grunts, groans, and moans. He didn’t care for neighbors to hear, he wanted them to hear his words laced with sultry fall from his lips, “Darling, I can cum just by your tight little pussy tightening around my cock-ngh-fuck.” 

His grip from your hips grew tighter as he slowly began to buck his hips back and forth against your ass. The sound of your muffled moans, his dark laughter seeing you crumble under him, and the added sound of skin slapping skin made a new melody in your ears. A melody of sin, lust, and the only thing fogging your mind other than the pale mans cock deep inside you, was revenge. 

You choked on the moans you kept hidden inside your throat, perking your ass even further into the air to bury the mans cock deeper inside you. You pulled your hands trying to loosen them from the substance. Letting out a moan of annoyance and pleasure. 

“It’s no use, sweetheart.” He rasped, “I wanna see your tears.” He pulled his cock out from you, sucking air from his teeth. He wrapped his large hands around your waist, flipping you back onto your back. You squeaked as you faced the man above you. His eyes half-lidded with lust and the smirk etched in his skin pining for more of you. It scared you.

As his golden-honey eyes laid onto yours, you’d began to feel tremendously embarrassed, your cheeks burning like a blazing fire. You’d been the one put under a vulnerable state, and you’d began to like it so much you wanted to cry out for more. It wasn’t even the act you wanted to put up for this man, your brain told you needed more. 

“Let me touch you.” You tell him breathlessly, pulling your hands from the bed frame. You inhaled a sharp breath from your nostrils, arching your neck into the thick pillow, showing him how bare your neck was from his lips, “Please, daddy.” 

Then, like they did minutes before, they flashed. A sudden change of his mood, “I’ll set your hands free, but they stay on my neck or back, or I fuckin’ slit your throat before could even cum.”

Things could’ve been different. But instead, there you were. Beneath this man who’s name you didn’t know the name of, begging to touch him only to stab him in the heart. That is what you wanted to think. You wanted to run your fingers along his chest while he fucked you senseless. You wanted to feel thrill of having sex with a guy whose name and identity was unknown. It made you feel so good. 

It’ll make you forget. 

With that, he pumped his cock with his hand, rubbing the beads of pre-cum from his dick, from the tip, down to the base of his long cock. He grunted as he fisted himself, leaving you below him, chest rising and falling while his bloodied hand ripped your panties off. If your mind hadn’t been fogged with the thought of having this man inside you again, you would’ve care about them. But you couldn’t cared less. 

He aligned the reddened tip of his cock to your pussy. You held your breath, preparing yourself to feel the sensation of his cock penetrating deep inside you. And that was exactly what he didn’t. He wasn’t slow, he wasn’t gentle. His hands were rough and he didn’t care if his cock felt like it was stabbing right through you. 

“You feel like a fuckin’ virgin,” he hummed, holding in a moan, “fuck.” 

He latched his hands back onto your hips, fingertips almost perfectly aligned to the purple bruises he’d caused previously. Then, after what felt like hours, he’d released your hands from whatever odd substance he’d tied them with. Obeying his commands from before, your threw your hands around his neck. 

His smirked widened from your obedience, “Obedient, little whore, aren’t you?” He groaned feeling you tighten around his cock once more, “Before I start fucking you dumb, I’m gonna keep this close to that pretty little neck of yours.” He hummed, holding your St. Peter’s cross dagger up near his face. He brought the knife to his mouth, licking his own blood off it before placing the cold steel against your tender neck.

His own blood smeared on your neck from the dagger, the sharp edged just centimeters away from nicking your skin. Your chest heaved at the thought, but you pussy pulsed from it. 

With the constant feeling of you tightening around him, he began to buck his hips into your cunt. A sloppy squelch from your wetness rang in your ears, setting your cheeks on fire from embarrassment once more. His thrusts were deep and quick. Skin slapping skin, his dark laughter being interrupted by his own moans, and your hushed moans. 

You squeezed your eyes shut from the knot growing deep inside your stomach, mind fogged with pleasure and your moans no longer quiet. You’d become vocal, and the man whose body hovered over yours, cock deep in your pussy, loved it. 

He grabbed onto the back of your right knee, throwing over his shoulder, aggressively bucking his cock in you. You groaned in pleasure, your head digging deep into the mattress and he pulled out, to buck aggressively once again. Back arched and tears brimming your water line, your orgasm close from his deep thrusts. 

“Please,” you begged, “Please keep doing what you’re doing.” You nails dug into his back. You’d apologize for the marks later, but that was probably gonna be the least of his worries since his death near. 

He dropped you leg back onto the mattress, leaning forwards to wrap his hand onto the headboard. Deepening his cock into your cunt as the headboard hit the wall. You moaned in delight as each thrust pushed your head into the headboard. The tip of his cock kissed your cervix from his aggression. 

His moans became broken, muttered profanities spilling his lips as he can close to his orgasm as well, “Look at me,” He grabbed your chin, prying your eyes open your the pads of his fingers, “Look at me when you cum on my cock.”

With the deep thrusts of his cock, filling you up entirely, his tip buried deep and a bulge apparent on your tummy, you’d began to feel a sense of euphoria. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, the whites his eyes glossy. From his faster, and harder thrusts, you’d felt the dagger nick your skin. Your own warm blood, dripping out from your neck and onto your collarbone. 

Pillow talk fell from both of your mouths, then your orgasm fell over you. Tears fell from your eyes as you came on the mans cock, your cum spilling down your thighs. Legs shaking from his cock still buried in you. 

He shuddered, thrusting deep inside you one more time before emptying himself inside you, “You slut.” his words slurred like a drink man, as his cum painted your wall as white. He’d came inside you, but the consequences didn’t once cross your mind. 

Two sticky bodies. Chests heaving. 

Mascaras and eyeliner smudged. Your red lips still perfectly red from the mans absence of his own pale thin lips on yours. 

“You’re not done.” He whispered in your ear, biting gently at the shell. Your eyes immediately widened from his words. Then, you’d felt him pull himself out of you, sucking the air between his teeth. You winced. 

You crotch ached from the abuse he inflicted on you, tummy aching a bit. But you weren’t tired from him. 

He slipped under you, sitting against the headboard of the bed. Holding your hips to sit on his lap, “Now,” his hands latched to the back of your neck, “you’re gonna ride my cock until I cum inside your pussy again.”

Your breath hitched, and it didn’t stop. His lewd words always surprised you. Sending chills along your spine, the hairs on your neck standing up. 

“Are gonna kiss me now?” You flashed a sultry look into his eyes, before averting your gaze to his cock. Aligning it to your aching cunt, you sat on his dick, humming as his length filled you deeply. He groaned, and when you were comfortable, you looked at him, batting your lashes, “You’ve had many opportunities to mess this lipstick up.” 

He grinned harder, pulling your face closer to his, “Mouthy, aren’t ya’?” He purred, pulling you into a deep kiss. You returned the kiss, slowly beginning to rock your hips along his cock. 

The kiss deepened as your pace on his dick fastened, walls tightened, making him groan into your mouth. His slick tongue ran a wet line across your lip, prying your red lips open to graze his tongue along your teeth. 

Soft moans falling from your mouth as his hard on kissed your cervix for one last time, he groaned in pleasures. Hands roaming down your hips as he helped you rock your hips on his cock. 

He released himself from your lips, a strand of both your saliva mixed together connecting both of you together, “You’re too fuckin’ good at this.” He sucked in a sharp breath, followed by an erotic groan. Lost in a trance, he bucked his hips trying to deepen his cock in you. 

You squealed at the sudden thrust, “Ngh-You’re insane.” You moaned out, chest rising and falling as you latched your dainty hands onto his broad shoulders. Cherry-red nails engraving crescent moons into his shoulders. 

You dug your head into his shoulder, your own pleasure and overstimulation falling over. Suddenly, you’d felt his injured hand grab your neck, pulling you away from the crook of his neck. A hard slap met you cheek, stinging your skin and staining it red from his blood, “Keep your god damn eyes on me.” 

Your head stiffened in place, hips still riding his cock, but mind in shock from his slap. It’s stung, and you liked it. You returned his slap with one of your own, your hand stinging from the force you’d applied to his cheek. His sharp facial features made your skin feel like it was splitting.

His neck stiffened in place the same yours did, his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed. Now with anger, but instead with hunger. He rolled his eyes back, inhaling your perfume and his face contorting with pleasure. 

“You’re so good to me, you’re so good to me.” His words were sweet like a candied apple, completely lost in his own world where only you’d been. Riding him, and milking him of the cum that leaked from him. 

You wrapped a hand around his neck, pushing his head against the wall. His golden eyes rolling to the back of his head once again, and his nails piercing your waist. 

You grabbed the dagger he’d hidden under the pillow, hands gripping on it harder than before. You leaned into his ear, rocking your hips in sync with his hands, “Thank you for fucking me dumb,” you pressed your lips onto his sharp cheekbone, kissing him softly before swiftly bring the dagger to his neck, and slashing his throat, “don’t you ever lay a finger on my family again.” 

His blood gushed out of the open slit, spilling onto your chest and his hands reaching to his neck in a failed attempt to save his own life, “Sly whore.” 

His last words were degrading. 

You watched the life drain from his eyes, and the blood continue to fall from the slash. Immediately being grossed out by the site, you threw yourself to the side of the bed. Staring at the blank ceiling before deciding your legs had felt stable enough to walk.

You made your way towards the bathroom, grabbing a white tower that hung across the door and wetting it under the warm water below the bronze faucet. 

Mascara smudged, eyeliner almost gone, lipstick spread across your mouth, and blood dripping down your belly. A mess. You wiped the blood off of yourself, and using the end of the towel that’d been free from blood stains to removed the excess makeup on your face. 

I know you’re stronger than them. 

I miss you. 

Your mind traveled back to reality. You finished up cleaning yourself, walking back into the bedroom, tiptoeing across the red carpeted floor to grab your coat. You quickly buttoned it up, and tied the belt back into a neat bow, back facing away from the deceased body that laid on the previously white sheets. 

You found your ripped up panties, red-bottomed shoes, and slowly turned to the pale mans body. Using the towel you cleaned yourself up with, you covered his face, collection both of your daggers and placing them into your purse. 

“I remember your name now,” You inched closer to the door, looking back at his pale, lifeless body, “Morrow.”

With that, you made your way out of Heavens arena. This time, face free of any makeup, and the relief of Hisoka Morrow laying dead on a bed one hundred floors above you. 

The sky was painted with warm tones of oranges and reds, air warm and the sun peeking through the colored clouds. It was a beautiful morning. 

Best Wishes,  
Anastasia

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what possessed me to write this...  
> Anyways, I want anyone who reads this to remember this isn’t a Hisoka smut, it will contain a explicit scenes with him since it’s the way y/n is using him lol. so there’s that. okay bye now.


End file.
